Arc en Ciel
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ONE-SHOT Parte I. Muchas veces las amistades comienzan de las maneras menos esperadas. Eso fue lo que sucedio con la Amistad entre Mimi y Sora. R&R :


**Disclaimer: **La amistad es un valor sin dueño. En Digimon los niños elegidos eran amigos, ¿No? ¡Entonces porque Akiyoshi Hongo se cree dueño de ellos! ¡No es justo! Pero no se preocupen, yo misma me ocupare de que esa injusticia se acabe... MUAHAHA ;)

* * *

Una pequeña niña, de largos cabellos castaños acababa de llegar a un lindo y verde parque lleno de juegos y varios niños jugando. La pequeña de apenas nueve años tomaba la mano de su mami fuerte, e intentaba esconderse detrás de ella, pues a pesar de que no solía ser exactamente penosa y cerrada cuando se trataba de conocer gente nueva, sí que lo era cuando se trataba de mucha gente junta, y en ese parque sí que había muchísima gente nueva. Y es que, Mimi y su familia se acababan de mudar de Hikarigaoka a Odaiba.

La pequeña Mimi siguió a su mamá hacia una banca en donde ambas tomaron asiento, y se pusieron a alimentar con semillas a varias aves que había en el lugar, hasta que de pronto la madre de Mimi se puso de pie y saludó amablemente a otra señora más. Mimi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Mimi, ven pequeña-La llamó su madre, por lo que la niña de largos cabellos castaños se levantó de su asiento y fue a parar al lado de su querida mamá-Mira Mimi, ella es Toshiko, vivía en nuestro mismo edificio en Hikarigaoka, ¿la recuerdas?

Mimi simplemente negó con la cabeza, y abrió sus ojos bastante. Eso es lo que acostumbraba hacer cuando solía ponerse nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Satoe, estaba muy pequeña cuando nosotros solíamos vivir ahí-La pequeña y apenada Mimi se escondió aún más detrás de las piernas de su mamá.

-¿Dónde está tu pequeña?-Preguntó Satoe recordando que Toshiko tenía una hija más o menos de la edad de Mimi.

La mujer de grandes ojos castaños rodó los mismos, recordando que su hija no estaba jugando a las muñecas con las demás niñas del parque, sino que se encontraba enlodándose y raspándose con los demás niños.

-¡Sora!-La llamó Toshiko, y segundos después apareció una niña de diez años con lindos y cortos cabellos anaranjados, y como bien supuso su progenitora, llevaba sus pantalones de mezclilla todos enlodados y rotos. La niña un poco mayor que Mimi sonrió amablemente a Satoe y a Mimi, lo cual hizo que la castaña se sintiera menos nerviosa.

-Hola- Saludó Sora a ambas féminas, y después se volteó para observar que sus amigos le hacían gestos, pidiéndole que regresara al juego de fútbol, el cual lo dejaron a medias por esperarla.

-Sora, ¿por qué no te llevas a Mimi a jugar?-Le pidió Toshiko a su hija.

Sora dio un largo suspiro. Eso significaba que ya no podría continuar con los demás chicos, ya que debido a la apariencia de Mimi, quién llevaba un lindo y floreado vestido rosa, dudaba mucho que le gustaría la idea de ir a ensuciarse con los demás chicos, así que le hizo una seña a un niño de alborotado cabello color chocolate que informaba que ya no continuaría jugando.

-Claro mami-La colorina le sonrió a su progenitora y a Satoe, y entonces tomo de la mano a Mimi y se la llevo a otro lado como bien le había pedido su mamá, a pesar que en realidad no quería hacer eso, lo único que en realidad deseaba era seguir jugando con sus amigos.

Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de las mujeres adultas, Mimi decidió romper el hielo, y debido a que habían llegado a un lugar del parque prácticamente vacío, todos sus nervios desaparecieron, y la "verdadera" Mimi dio su gran aparición.

-¡Eww! ¿Podrías explicarme por qué estás tan enlodada?-Cuestionó la niña de nueve años con una ceja levantada, de manera nada amable.

Sora la miraba de manera incrédula. ¡Y ella que pensaba que se trataba de un pan de Dios!

La colorina dio un respingo y respiró profundamente antes de siquiera poder decidirse a contestarle. Si algo no soportaba, eran las niñas desesperantes y femeninas como la que tenía frente a sus narices. Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar jugando fútbol con Taichi y los demás. ¡Lo que hacía para mantener contenta a su mamá!

-¿Te importa?-Preguntó seca Sora, dejando con cara incrédula a Mimi-Veo que no-La mayor comenzó a caminar en dirección a una casa en el árbol que había dentro del parque, siendo seguida por una muy molesta Mimi.

-¡Pues no!-Mimi apresuró su paso para así poder rebasar a la colorina-No me importas tú pero me importa que me vean por primera vez estando con alguien tan desarreglada como tú-Finalizó furiosa la pequeña con sus manos puestas dramáticamente en su cintura.

-Oh ya veo, con que se trata de eso…-Sora se volteó nuevamente, y con una sonrisa burlona tomó, sin que Mimi se diera cuenta, una bola de lodo, grande y lodosa-Entiendo…-Entonces precipitadamente le lanzó la bola de lodo sin que Mimi tuviera tiempo de siquiera poder reaccionar.

La cara de Mimi demostraba de todo: Asco, odio, ganas de vomitar. Más extrañamente, en una pequeña parte de su cara, se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba diversión y alegría.

-¡Asco!-Gritó la castaña-¡Arruinaste mi hermoso vestido!-Y, mientras Sora se lanzaba al suelo debido a la risa que apenas la dejaba respirar, Mimi decidió tomar una bola de lodo, y esta vez fue ella la que atacó a la colorina, dándole de lleno en su estómago.

-¡Hey!-La risa de Sora paró y se puso de pie, viendo incrédula la cara de victoria que tenía pintada Mimi-Con que sí… ¿eh princesita…?-Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sora tomó una bola más de lodo y se la lanzó a Mimi, quién ya tenía preparada una más, convirtiéndose esto en una guerra de lodo, llena de risas por parte de las dos niñas.

Y así, dos niñas que si bien podían parecer polos opuestos, se convirtieron en las mejores amigas que podían haber deseado.

…

Sora había tenido un día larguísimo. La había pasado todo el día viendo los detalles para su graduación, cosa que a principio de año, cuando se anotó en el comité de organización, le había parecido una idea sensacional, más ahora, que tan sólo en unos días era su fiesta.

Estaba completamente estresada, y más aún cuando a Taichi y a Yamato se les había ocurrido la "excelente" idea de que ella diera el discurso de graduación.

Sentía que todo el peso de que su graduación fuera un éxito total estaba en sus hombros, y ya no podía más. Lo único que la mantenía alegre era el hecho de imaginarse que dentro de un par de semanas estaría tomando un avión con dirección a su nuevo destino: París, Francia. Pues sí, ella, Takenouchi Sora, había ganado una beca para ir a estudiar diseño… en qué mejor lugar que la capital de la moda.

En esos instantes se encontraba camino a una linda cafetería cerca de un parque que le traía los mejores recuerdos de su infancia, pues ahí pasaba todas las tardes con Taichi, su mejor amigo, y ahí mismo se dio el gusto de conocer a Mimi, su mejor amiga.

En la cafetería "Arc-en-ciel" Mimi y ella siempre se reunían cuando tenían cosas de qué hablar, ya fuera alguna tontería como hablar que algún chico que les llamó la atención, o algo grave como que estaban a punto de reprobar alguna materia.

Hacía mucho que Sora, debido a todo el embrollo de la graduación, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Mimi, y se sentía bastante culpable de ello, ya que le había cancelado ya tres citas para hablar, así que se decidió a parar con eso, y darse un pequeño respiro de todo y hablar con su mejor amiga en su cafetería favorita.

La colorina llegó y se sentó en la mesa de siempre, una que daba de frente a ese parque tan especial. Como era normal, Mimi no había llegado, cosa que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto a Takenouchi, pues Mimi no era precisamente la persona más puntual del mundo. Así que no le importó esperar… hasta que pasaron 45 minutos.

-Sora, ¿segura no quieres nada de tomar?-Le preguntó por quinta vez Rika, la mesera del lugar.

La aludida movió la cabeza en manera de negación. -No, muchas gracias Rika, pero tengo que irme, perdón en serio-Sora tomó su bolsa y decidió abandonar el lugar, era más que obvio que Mimi no asistiría en esa ocasión.

En cuanto Sora puso un pie fuera de la linda Cafetería, lanzó un cansado suspiro y miró al negro cielo. Estaba segura que no tardaría en llover, cosa que en verdad no le molestaba, pues sí era cierto, la lluvia era algo que en verdad solía disfrutar, pero no estando sola como lo estaba en esos momentos…

Disfrutaba la lluvia viendo películas con Mimi, mientras hablaban de todo, comiendo frituras y tomando licuados extraños que a Mimi se le habían ocurrido. Disfrutaba la lluvia yendo al centro comercial para buscar algún atuendo que a la castaña le llamará la atención. Disfrutaba la lluvia viendo las fotografías que tantos recuerdos les traían a ambas muchachas.

No disfrutaba la lluvia caminando sola por la calle.

Debido a que la colorina había cancelado todos sus compromisos para pasar la tarde con Mimi; en esos instantes, ya no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que decidió marcharse en camino a su hogar.

.

Mimi estaba sentada en su sofá favorito, viendo "America's Next Top Model" como solía hacerlo todos los Martes. Normalmente se divertía muchísimo criticando a las participantes, y diciéndose a sí misma que ella era mucho más bella que cualquiera de ellas juntas, e incluso convenciéndose a ella misma que era mucho más bonita que la conductora. Pero esta vez no se reía, ni siquiera se reía de los comentarios del juez travesti. Y es que Mimi bien sabía que ese Martes no tendría que estar en pijama viendo America's Next Top Model, mientras comía nieve. Ella bien sabía que tendría que estar en su cafetería favorita con su mejor amiga, hablando después de tantas semanas sin hacerlo.

Mimi lanzó un gran suspiro. ¡Pero qué estúpida se sentía…! ¿Ahora evadía a su mejor amiga? Ella bien sabía que eso no estaba bien, y que en vez de estar evadiéndola, debería estar con ella disfrutando los últimos momentos que le quedaban a la colorina antes de marcharse a París… pero es que justo eso no quería.

No quería que Sora se marchara y que la dejara sola. Simplemente sabía que no podría seguir sin su mejor amiga, que no sería lo mismo sin ella. Que no habría más tardes platicando en el café, no más pijamadas contándose todos sus problemas… y ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía sumamente celosa y egoísta. Y es que en verdad lo estaba. Sora se iría a París ¡A París! Tendría la oportunidad de conocer chicos guapísimos, e incluso… Una nueva mejor amiga, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Molesta consigo misma, Mimi se levantó de su sillón y se pasó a su cama. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar de todo ello con Sora, en especial porque la graduación era ese mismo viernes, y la colorina se marcharía el sábado a mediodía. Además ya se había convencido a sí misma que la idea de fingir tener varicela no era la mejor, e incluso era un "poco" ridícula, pero es que ella creía que no era tan difícil de comprender. Era normal sentirse mal debido a que tu mejor amiga se marcha, ¿no es así?

De verdad se sentía más ridícula que una quinceañera que acaba de terminar en su novio. Y pensando en esa idea, Tachikawa Mimi se perdió en un profundo sueño.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora se levantó con las ojeras más grandes y horripilantes que se había visto en su vida. En definitiva parecía un mapache o algo por el estilo. ¿La razón de las ojeras? Simple: No había podido dormir ni un instante en toda la noche por solo estar preocupada por Mimi, ya que no podía aguantar la idea de que su mejor amiga estuviera enfadada con ella unos cuantos días antes de que ella se marchara a París, y lo que peor la tenía era el hecho de no saber por qué era que Mimi estaba enfadada con ella…

Si mal lo recordaba, la última vez que se habían visto… el viernes que fueron al cine, las cosas habían terminado excelente, y la noche había finalizado entre risas de todos sus amigos, así que simplemente no lo lograba comprender.

La muchacha de 18 años se levantó simplemente sin ganas de nada. Ese día sería demasiado ocupado, y bueno, con todos los arreglos de la Graduación y demás, no podía evitar desear que ya todo se acabara, en especial por el hecho de tener la responsabilidad que su graduación fuera la mejor de todos los tiempos. Sora simplemente respiró profundamente y se levantó.

-Unos días más Sora, unos días más y ya todo habrá finalizado-Se susurró a sí misma. En verdad no sabía si esa idea le agradaba o simplemente le aterraba… ¡rayos! En unos cuantos días estaría en otra ciudad, y no solo eso… ¡En otro continente!

-Vaya…-Al meterse en la regadera, intentó relajarse aunque fuera un poco, pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado estresada como para poder relajarse-Un nuevo continente-Intentaba asimilarle mientras se lo repetía a sí misma, pero lo cierto era que con tan pocos días faltantes, que los nervios la atacarán no era nada nuevo. De hecho de lo debía de haber esperado desde antes.

La presidente del Comité Organizador se vistió de manera simple, unos vaqueros y una blusa cuadrada con un lindo gorro para adornar su, según ella aseguraba, terrible cabellera. Y claro, no podían faltar sus adorados Converse. Tomó una fruta de la cocina, y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Toshiko, se marchó apurada a su preparatoria.

Como era normal, al poner un pie en su escuela, varios chicos se le acercaron a Sora para preguntarle distintos asuntos sobre la Graduación; que si darían esto de comer, que si permitirían que metieran alcohol, que cuánto costarían los boletos extras, que de qué tema sería la graduación, que si ya tenía cita para el baile… En fin, preguntas que ya la tenían ¡harta! Pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al momento en que vio a Mimi en la esquina del transitado pasillo.

-¡Mimi!-Le llamó la colorina abriéndose paso de entre todos los estudiantes y maestros que caminaban a ritmo veloz por las instalaciones del pasillo, pero en cuanto la castaña la observó, se dio media vuelta, y se perdió por los corredores, dejando a Sora completamente desconcertada. No entendía qué le sucedía a la castaña, y quizá si seguía con esas actitudes, jamás lo haría.

Ciertamente eso la ponía triste, pero no podía seguir preocupándose tanto por su amiga, no cuando faltaban unos cuantos días para la graduación. No cuando no había siquiera comenzado a escribir el dichoso discurso.

-¿Pasa algo, Sora?-Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse y confirmar de quién se trataba, simplemente sonrió.

-No, nada Taichi-Mintió-Me dirigía a la biblioteca para comenzar el discurso al que tú y Yamato me ataron-Sonrió de manera burlona después de recordarle a su amigo lo que había causado-Te preguntaría si quieres venir pero… sé que no es tu lugar favorito-Se burló divertida la colorina.

-Pues bueno, para tu información-Taichi hizo una cara falsa de herido, que le causó más gracias a Sora-Me encantaría acompañarte, e incluso hacer el discurso por ti, pero no puedo. Tengo que supervisar que Yamato esté estudiando para su examen de Matemáticas-Finalizó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Oh, ¿en serio…?-Comentó sarcástica Sora-Pues entonces, ve y ayuda a los necesitados-Sonrió, y sin dejar que Yagami le contestará, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió, de hecho, a comenzar su dichoso discurso.

.

El día pasó de manera veloz y paulatina. Sora logró finalizar su discurso, y a decir verdad terminó sumamente satisfecha con él, pero aún así no dejó de sentirse extrañada por la actitud que vio en su amiga esa misma mañana, y aunque no quisiera, no podía evitar sentirse mal por la actitud que había tomado con ella. En verdad quería hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero temía que fuera prácticamente imposible.

Mimi en cambio no podía creer qué mal se había comportado con Sora. Su amiga le había hablado esa misma mañana, era su oportunidad perfecta para soltarlo todo, decirle que la extrañaría y que temía que se perdiera su amistad. Que la perdonara por tan mal que la había tratado. Pero ahora la castaña dudaba que ella quisiera volverle a hablar alguna vez en su vida.

Al día siguiente las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Ambas chicas ni siquiera se encontraron en las clases, de hecho, ese jueves fue el más estresante para Sora.

De por sí, esa semana prácticamente no había entrado a clases, y debido a que ella ya había presentado todos sus exámenes finales, estaba prácticamente "libre" para preocuparse únicamente en organizar una Graduación decente, pero ahora no sabía qué había sucedido que el tiempo simplemente no le alcanzaba. Ese jueves tuvo que arreglar el Salón que rentó para la fiesta (ya que el Gimnasio del colegio no era lo suficientemente bueno), tuvo que hablarle al DJ para asegurarse que no la había dejado abajo, también tuvo que hablarle al Chef, para ver qué tanto había adelantado los platillos. Sí, ese Jueves había sido demasiado para ella…

Y eso que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de diseñar su vestido.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó Sora mientras se levantaba de su sillón, el cual había sentido por primera vez en una semana-Ya no tengo tiempo para hacer mi vestido, ¿qué voy a hacer?-La colorina prácticamente se encontraba jalándose sus anaranjados cabellos. Ya no podía con el estrés, y no sabía que haría ahora, ¿ir a su graduación sin vestido? Ni de chiste.

Entonces, Takenouchi sintió como el alma se le regresaba al cuerpo, pues recordó de pronto una pequeña boutique en un pequeño centro comercial, que casualmente tenía vestidos únicos y hermosos, y era prácticamente la única tienda que tenía vestidos que le agradaran.

La joven de dieciocho años no perdió el tiempo y marcó a la boutique, esperando que estuviera abierta, ya que si no lo estaba… definitivamente se encontraría muerta.

-Boutique Waterfall, buenas noches-Atendió una voz que se le hacía demasiado familiar a Sora. ¡Gracias a Dios se trataba de Zoe, la diseñadora de la misma boutique! Sora de verdad se sentía agradecida, ¿quién mejor que Zoe para ayudarla?

-¡Zoe! Oh por Dios, dime que aún estarás ahí en…-La colorina se puso rápidamente un sencillo suéter y salió con velocidad de su pequeño departamento, sin siquiera molestarse en dejarle un mensaje a su mamá avisándole que saldría-10 minutos-La chica no tardó en llegar a su automóvil, y en ponerse en marcha a la boutique.

-Claro Sora, ¡qué gustó que llamas!-Sora dio un suspiro de alivio al momento en que aceleraba la velocidad-¿Y adivina quién más está aquí buscando igualmente su vestido a última hora…?

-Allá veo Zoe, no quiero chocar o algo así, ¡nos vemos!-La muchacha colgó su móvil y decidió concentrarse únicamente en la carretera. No quería que nada malo sucediera, ni chocar, ni que la pararan por pasarse un alto. Necesitaba llegar ya a Waterfall.

La colorina no tardó en llegar y prácticamente corrió hacía la entrada, pues sentía que si llegaba un minuto tarde se quedaría sin vestido, y probablemente sin fiesta. Y no quería que todo su trabajo fuera en vano. La muchacha entró a la boutique con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pero al momento en que descubrió qué persona también estaba buscando su vestido a última hora, se quedó helada.

-Mimi…-Susurró Sora cuando la miró pagando su vestido, el cual no pudo apreciar, debido a que estaba cubierto en una bolsa negra.

La aludida volteó, y al observar a Sora, su cara se puso pálida. Lo cierto es que estaba esperando una oportunidad como esta para disculparse y soltarlo todo de una buena vez, pero como solía sucederse últimamente, decidió no hacerlo, y esta vez en vez de ignorarle, decidió actuar como si no sucediera nada en absoluto.

-¡Hola Sorita!-Le saludó con la mejor sonrisa sincera que salió de sus labios. Si bien no era una sonrisa hipócrita ni mucho menos, más bien se trataba de una sonrisa nerviosa-También se te olvido tu vestido, ¿eh?-Preguntó mientras tocaba su recién comprado vestido de manera graciosa-Típico de nosotras. Lo bueno es que nadie de la escuela sabe de esta tienda, sino… ¡Uff! Este lugar estaría seguramente lleno.

Sora salió de repente de su shock, y le sonrió a su mejor amiga, quien esperaba que le contestara-Sí Meems, tienes toda la razón-Takenouchi se encontraba tan confundida, que ni siquiera sabía qué contestarle, por lo que se limitó a seguir sonriendo-Típico de nosotras, la verdad es que se me pasó por completo de la mente-Admitió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Supongo que es por estar tan ocupada-Susurró Mimi con un tono de tristeza que no pudo ocultar-¡Pero bueno! Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta-Finalizó Mimi mientras se despedía de la colorina con un además de manos, y abandonaba finalmente la tienda.

-Ok…-Zoe, la diseñadora, dueña de la boutique, y además maestra de diseño y buena amiga de Sora se acercó por detrás, y le llamó la atención, haciendo que la colorina se sobresaltara- Eso fue demasiado raro, ¿sucede algo malo entre tú y Mimi?

Sora lanzó un largo suspiro y tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de la pequeña boutique, al momento en que Zoe tomaba asiento a un lado de la colorina-Pues no sé Zoe… últimamente Mimi me ha estado evitando, y la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien la razón del porqué… -Otro suspiro se escapó de la boca de la colorina-He intentado hablar con ella varias veces, y nada. Me evita y ya me voy el sábado…

Zoe, muy callada parecía que analizaba la situación con mucha concentración-Y, ¿No crees que sea eso precisamente Sora?-La colorina se volteó para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, con una apariencia curiosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó realmente curiosa.

-Que tal vez sea por eso que te evita-Zoe abrazó delicadamente a su joven amiga-Tal vez está demasiado dolida porque te vas Sora, y no quiere demostrarlo, para que así no te sientas mal al respecto. Y por eso te evita.

Sora se encontraba en shock. Todo lo que le había dicho Zoe tenía sentido, pero no quería afrontarlo, lo cierto es que ella también extrañaría a Mimi, después de todo era su mejor amiga, y la extrañaría bastante, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto… Así que para no hablar más del tema se levantó y se puso a hacer lo qué había planeado desde un principio: Buscar el vestido más perfecto posible para su graduación.

Después de unos cuantos vestidos, Sora encontró uno perfecto y le pagó a Zoe, y después de agradecerle todo, se marchó finalmente a su casa para dormir al menos 7 horas, el día siguiente sin duda sería un día ajetreado, y necesitaba descansar aunque fuera un poco.

.

Los rayos del sol penetraron las cortinas de la habitación de Sora, mientras que ella se levantaba con pesadez. Se dio un baño veloz, y se vistió lo más informal posible, ya que no se arreglaría para la fiesta hasta pasadas unas horas.

Visitó el salón donde sería la fiesta en exactamente 4 horas para verificar que todo estaba en orden: la comida, la música, las bebidas, las luces, la pista de baile, los adornos que tuvieran que ver con el tema de la fiesta (Italia), que las replicas de la Torre de Pisa y el Arco de Constantino estuvieran listas, los camarógrafos estuvieran ya allí, que el DJ no estuviera enfermo. En fin, la colorina verificó que cada mínimo detalle estuviera en su lugar. Si bien, habían más miembros en el comité organizador, pero Sora tenía una filosofía "Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, hazlas tú mismo".

Después de ir al salón, se dirigió a la peluquería, para que la peinaran, maquillaran y demás. Si bien ese tipo de cosas no eran las favoritas de Sora, y preferiría asistir lo más natural posible, pero dado que tenía que lucir bien al dar el dichoso discurso, y a que prácticamente la habían amenazado con lucir bien, ya que los periodistas asistirían y el hecho de lucir mal no sería de mucha ayuda con su imagen de Diseñadora de Modas.

Que fastidio que la tuviera que estar creando desde esos instantes.

.

Mimi se encontraba en la entrada del lujoso salón de fiestas. Se encontraba en una pelea interna; una parte de ella le susurraba que no entrara, que no era su fiesta al fin y al cabo, que el año siguiente tendría su gran Graduación, y que no era necesario que estuviera en esos momentos, que no era necesario derramar lágrimas porque su mejor amiga se iría a la capital de la moda, a la ciudad del amor… su ciudad.

La otra le pedía a gritos que se metiera, que por favor lo hiciera. Que Sora estaba ya bastante sentida con la actitud que había estado tomando en esos momentos, que no lo arruinara más. Que si no lo hacía esa noche, no lo haría nunca.

La castaña soltó un largo suspiro y se metió al salón, topándose con una atmósfera de película: todos los estudiantes de último año, y otros cuantos de los demás años, se encontraban bailando y charlando, vestidos con sus mejores galas. Mimi no podía creerlo, ¡incluso Taichi y Koushiro estaban vestidos exquisitamente! De Matt no se sorprendió, pero sí que lo hizo de su pequeño hermano, quien también iba vestido de gala mientras bailaba con la pequeña Hikari y con Daisuke, con el cual se tuvo que aguantar una pequeña carcajada, ya que jamás lo había visto tan arreglado… y peinado.

Entonces se miró a ella misma, llevaba un lindo vestido plateado, este era largo, y ajustado de la parte del torso, hasta el comienzo de sus piernas, donde el vestido se dejaba caer delicadamente, delineando a la perfección sus torneadas piernas. Su largo y ondeado cabello castaño lo llevaba suelto, adornando a la perfección la falta de espalda de su elegante vestido. Si bien era cierto que no necesitaba un vestido tan elegante para una graduación que no era la suya, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza verse bien.

-Atención por favor-Entonces la música se detuvo, y todos los ojos de los cientos de adolescentes en el lugar se posaron en el Director de la preparatoria, quién se encontraba parado sobre un pequeño escenario a un lado del "Arco de Constantino"-Alumnos y graduados, por favor tomen asiento-Todos, sin falta alguna, hicieron caso a la orden que había dado el Director de apenas 40 años-Gracias, ahora denle un grato aplauso a la organizadora de todo esto, a quién tuvo que ver con cada mínimo detalle de esta magnífica fiesta, a la presidente del Comité de Organización, Takenouchi Sora-Entonces no se escucharon más que aplausos, y varías personas se pusieron de pie, claro que entre ellas estaban todos sus amigos, desde el superior Jyou, hasta el pequeño Iori. Mimi dio un pequeño suspiro y también se puso de pie, aplaudiendo de pronto más fuerte que todos los que se encontraban allí.

-Buenas noches compañeros, amigos-La colorina salió por fin al escenario. Se le veía completamente segura de sí misma, sonriente, orgullosa de su creación. Llevaba sobre ella un elegante vestido azul marino, largo y completamente ceñido a su estilizada. El vestido era un poco brillante, con un lindo, pero no tan atrevido escote. Su cabello lo llevaba completamente recogido en un arreglado chongo-¡Bienvenidos sean a su fiesta!

Nuevamente en el salón no se escuchaban más que aplausos, y unos cuantos chiflidos de varios chicos. Todas y cada una de las miradas estaban posadas sobre Sora, y ni así se le veía nerviosa. Ni siquiera un poco.

-Esto es todo-Volvió a hablar la colorina, comenzando a recitar su discurso, y haciendo guardar silencio a toda alma en el lugar-Nuestros años de niños, de adolescentes sin responsabilidades se han terminado. A partir de ahora somos lo que la gente gusta llamar "adultos". Nuestros padres nos han dicho quizás demasiadas veces que ya no cuidarán de nosotros, que a partir de ¡Ya! Nos valemos de nosotros, y de nadie más que de nosotros. Los días de miel sobre hojuelas se quedaron atrás, sí, eso es lo que nos dicen.

"Pero lo cierto es que seguimos siendo niños. El hecho de haber cumplido 18 años, o de haber terminado la Preparatoria no nos convierte inmediatamente en Adultos. ¡Apenas dejamos atrás los días de pasteles de lodo, por Dios! El terminar esta etapa de nuestra vida no es como si nos estuviéramos volviendo en mariposas inmediatamente, apenas estamos en nuestras recién construidas "crisálidas". Estamos en estado de transición. Los días de preparatoria quizá nunca se acaben… Quizá sigamos viviendo en nuestras aulas, jugando, riendo, mofándonos de nuestro profesor menos favorito, por… ¿cuánto les gusta? ¿Cinco años? Lo cierto es que no lo sabemos, uno no sabe cuándo se convierte en adulto, y quién sabe, quizá uno que otro se volvió adulto antes de tiempo"-Sin quererlo, y a pesar de qué ni era de la misma generación, todos los ojos se posaron sobre el superior Jyou, quién se sintió enrojecer.

Mimi en cambio, seguía viendo a Sora. Ya estaba decidido, en cuanto Sora dejara de recitar el hermoso discurso, ella se acercaría a ella y le pediría las mejores disculpas. Sin importar todos sus prejuicios y orgullo. La castaña sonrió ante su decisión mientras seguía escuchando a su mejor amiga mientras continuaba con el discurso...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora (?)**

¡Muy Bien! Aqui estoy con un nuevo Fic, pero este es un Fic especial. ¿Por qué? ¡Es un Fic Aniversario! Y es que hace un año que tuve la oportunidad de comenzar una amistad con la maravillosa Rose! (Mizh-n-Rozh) Que rapido que pasa el tiempo en esta vida... ¿No creen? Y es que no parece un año... Pero lo es! Se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Y bueno Rose, tu sabes que eres una amiga muy, muy especial para mi, y que me conoces mejor que muchas de mis amigas de la vida real.

Rose en serio muchas gracias por escucharme y entenderme y bueno... Nuestra amistad no tiene precio (: Te quiero mucho amiga! Espero que sigamos siendo amigas por el resto de los dias y que no dejemos de estar asi de locas ;) Incluso más! :P

Bueno muchachos, si quieren seguir leyendo este Fic, leeanlo de la Página de Rose, pueden buscarla en mis autores favoritos ya que esta chica es muy buena!

Y finalmente: Feliz Año Nuevo! Les deseo solo lo mejor (: (Amor, Salud y Amistad)

lovelovelove


End file.
